Fight Or Flight
by Princess Schatje Dreamer
Summary: The one time Daemon ran away. Set before he got the reputation of The Sadist. For SarissaDiablo.


**Fight... Or Flight.**

Daemon Sadi glided along the dance-floor, seeming to focus entirely on the witch he had on his arm, seeming to be absorbed by her flighty, useless, transparent words.

He was anything but. He was far more attentive to what Dorothea SaDiablo was doing up on the dias, holding court even in anothers court. She was the bitch who had him on a leash, the one who was in control. Oh, he hated her.

Even now, as she was giving away her prized pleasure slave to an allied queen for the next four months, he was wary of her. He was young - barely a century and a half - yet he was old enough to cater to women who enjoyed tormenting young males, but not yet old enough to do serious harm.

He has been told by other slaves in Dorothea's court that the rage will take time to grow... But not to fear, it _will _come.

The music slowed, coming to the end. He turned, lifting the witch in his arms before gently setting her down again, just as the last chords faded away.

_If you want to seduce a woman, do so on the dance-floor..._

He'd always enjoyed dancing, something in the steps soothed him, bringing a dream of a deep rumbling voice, a masculine laugh and safety, comfort, love.

... But it was just a dream.

**~*&*~**

"Dorothea. Ladies. Constanza." His voice was polite, if a little on the frosty side. Addressing the females arrayed along the dias, he payed specific attention to Dorothea and Constanza - the green-jeweled Queen he was being gifted to. It wouldn't do to start off on the wrong foot, after all.

As the meaningless chatter of court women surged again around him, he felt his eyes drawn to Constanza, something about her unnerved him. She seemed to be just like all the other women around, regardless of the specific court or heritage - they all catered to Dorothea, as if to try and wean some of her power, her influence to their own lands, to be used to their own means. But just as he was about to look away, he caught something in her eyes; a brief flash of triumph, false pride to have out-stared a dark-jeweled Warlord Prince. Daemon barely repressed a shudder. He got the feeling that this was a witch who was particularly vicious in regards to bedroom games.

"Prince." A soft voice, alluring in its musical tone.

He turned slowly, seeing that it was Constanza's daughter, Arianna. Constanza's heir, and the only female here he could stand for more than two minutes. "Lady." A short bow, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled at him then, and he noticed something in her eyes - a look entirely different to what her mother had. Wariness. Exhaustion. Hope. Despite himself Daemon felt something inside him stir, softening towards this young Queen even as he took a step closer to the killing edge. "Oh, just a few of the other girls," Here, she half turned and waved at a gathering of young witches, watching the two interact with giggles and contemptuous looks. "Think that them and their dance partners are much more graceful than we were."

He felt the urge to smile, but restrained it. "Really, now? How odd."

This time her smile was a bit more genuine. "Isn't it just? I was hoping you would do me the honour of dancing with me for the next few songs, just to be sure that they have ample proof to dissuade them of such a ludicrous notion."

"It would be my pleasure, Lady." He bowed, straightened and offer her his arm, before gliding on to the dance-floor as the song that had been playing stopped, and a newer, _slightly _livelier one started.

Taking the first few steps of the dance, the two shared a look, commiserating at being in such a stuffy place, where all they wanted was to be elsewhere - _anywhere _but where they found themselves.

After all, a gilded cage is still a cage, even if you are the future Queen and a Black-jeweled Warlord Prince.

**~*&*~**

The two finished the turn, stepping back to bow or curtsy, as was required of each of them. Standing back up, he saw that his dance partner was slightly out of breath, and about to suggest they take a short break for refreshments, saw that her attention was elsewhere, and noticed that some tension was creeping back into her frame. "Lady, Arianna. Would you do me the honour of taking a stroll in the gardens? I have heard that they are simply divine, and have yet to get a thorough look at them. Of course, we should get some refreshments first, so that we do not faint from dehydration. Just imagine how silly we would look, if that were to happen? It just would not do, my first day here and already the center of court gossip."

_That _managed to catch her attention, and she widened her eyes in mock confusion. "Oh no, Prince. You've already been the topic of court gossip ever since mother received word that she was to be gifted with you."

"Ah then. My mistake. But my offer still stands, if it is to your pleasing."

She accepted, and they made their way out of the bustling elaborate hall into the cool air outside, glad to escape the glorified zoo that was two courts meeting and trying to one-up one another.

Arianna lead Daemon through several branching paths to a secluded glade, where a fountain sat, surrounded by hedges and willow trees. Only three benches were present; one under a willow, one by a hedge, the other close enough to the fountain and the pond it formed for one to sit and contemplate the shallows at their leisure. She moved to this seat - the one by the water - and titled her head back, gazing at the stars and letting the cool night air surround her, letting the soothing sounds of water running over stone ease her tension.

Daemon in turn, chose to recline close to the waters edge, laying on his left side so that he could trail his right hand through the water, simply letting his mind wonder, soaking up the peace while he could.

**~*&*~**

Arianna sighed, giving up on trying to clear her mind of the turbulent thoughts that continued to plague her. All of the young men - and some of the older - were trying so desperately to gain her favor, all anxious to gain the next Queen's attention. The fools. Did they think her mother blind? Did they think that she would give up her position, her claim to power?

Her mother will never stand down, not so long as she was able to claim it for herself, at any rate. Despite the fact the land was dying, that there was an unease in the courts interactions, and was steadily filtering down to the towns, so that everything was changing - while still remaining perfectly normal. It was aggravating to no end - she could do nothing. And oh how she hated that.

Lowering her gaze from the stars, she stared at the beautiful man who lay down in front of her, glad to see that some of his aloofness had dissipated, and that he seemed to be at ease with his surroundings. It was too bad she knew it wouldn't last.

"Prince. I thank you fo-"

"Please, Arianna. Call me Daemon. We both have to put up with enough simpering fools on an hourly basis, in private we can at least be ourselves a little."

Gazing into his golden eyes, she nodded. He needed the affirmation that he was more than what they thought he was, that he was Blood as she was Blood. "Thank you, Daemon, for dancing with me, and giving me a chance to come out here."

He tilted his head, observing her, before slowly smiling. "I thank _you_, Arianna, for showing me why it is that I hope for a better future, for Witch." Arianna felt herself gasping slightly, eyes widening in shock. He dared to mention Dreams Made Flesh?! "I see that I have confused you. Living in Dorothea's court, it is hard to see anything in our society worth saving or protecting. Coming here and meeting you, you have given me hope that one day, I will be able to find a Queen who will see past my heritage and see me."

I couldn't help but be shocked at such a impassioned speech. He meant it. Every word he spoke... Was the utter truth. Humbled, I could only reach out to him - for what I did not know. Smiling gently he took my hand, and kissed the back.

My mouth opened of its own accord, spilling my worries to him in a rush. I told him of how the males were attempting to court me, despite my utter lack of interest. I told him of the unease I felt in the land. I told him of how I was feeling suffocated, trapped, lost and how I didn't know what to do. And I told him of the whispers I heard, but could never identify - how some of the servants had overheard that mother was trying to get rid of me, so as to minimize competition - the competition in her head! And finally, I told him how I was scared of what would happen on my virgin night.

I was shaking. I was so terrified and he just sat there, letting me spill all my fears, and then he hugged me.

Just a hug.

I burrowed into his shoulder, and gasped for air. Finally, I had regained control of myself. "Daemon, I have no right to ask this of you, but please, if you can, keep an eye or ear open. I would at least like to know if mother is planning anything conc-"

He interrupted me with a soft Shushing sounds, soothing my hair away from my face. "I'll do one better. I promise to protect you."

I stared at him, shocked. Did he _know _what he was doing- I stopped. He did. I swallowed hard. "I can't ask that of you."

"In case you didn't notice, you didn't. I offered."

Bastard got me there. I looked into his eyes, and tentatively sent out a request for a communication thread. He allowed me past his first barrier.

_'Thank you.'_

~*&*~

AN: Ok, Disclaimer, I do not own. Not even in my dreams do I own - far too presumptuous of me.

Ok, this story is random and bizzare and this is the first chapter. Shock horror, le gasp yes, I know, if any of you actually care you'd notice that I'm very much a one-shot drabble gal. But this idea came in two parts - Fight of Flight. Then I was like... it'd be loooooooooooong to do both parts together, 'spesh with Daemon involved and all the mental torture going on there... So it became two parts. This, 'Fight... Or Flight.' The second will be 'Flight... Or Fight.' It will be his first real stand against Dorothea, and the start of his reputation of The Sadist.

As you can see, this got out of control and is quite long - and I still have readings to do, resources to read for a 30% essay I want to finish tomorrow, and some insanity to share with Momo. And its **hot **and **humid**. Goddamnit I want my thunderstorm and I want it now. Not sure when the next chap will be - I'd like to say tomorrow, but no promises. I shall try not to leave it here - its just too much fun toying with this idea.

Oh, and Valy-man? Hurry up and give me your email address please so I can hash out the ideas in my head with you. :P Your Princess demands it. Do not make me sic my Momonster or Knight on you :D

Goodnight, Good-day, Time for me to melt my brains~

Dreamer.


End file.
